deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Croc
Killer Croc is a villain from DC comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Aeon Calcos vs Killer Croc * Feraligatr vs. Killer Croc * Killer Croc vs. Jason Voorhees * Killer Croc vs Leatherhead * Killer Croc vs Tiny Tiger * Riptor vs Killer Croc * Reptile vs Killer Croc 'Completed Fights' * Arkham Origins' Assassins Battle Royale * Killer Croc VS King K. Rool * Rhino vs Killer Croc * Killer Croc vs The Lizard * Killer Croc vs Vector * Leone vs Killer Croc Possible Opponents: * None History Waylon Jones was born with a form of atavism that imparted him with reptilian traits, being treated by a freak by everyone before he killed his alcoholic aunt for abusing him one time too many. Taking refuge in the sewers, Waylon eventually was found by the circus and joined the sideshow as the strongman wrestler "Killer Croc" Morgan. But when a performance in Gotham City ends horribly, Killer Croc loses it and ends up going on a killing spree that eventually lands him in Blackgate Prison where he becomes "king" while coming to the conclusion to become a monster in both body and spirit. Since then, Croc has become a reoccurring nemesis of Batman. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 10'5 * Weight: 485 pounds Having trained himself to be a great wrestler and expert swimmer who can hold his breath for hours underwater, filing his teeth to compliment his appearance, Killer Croc is a virtual powerhouse with the strength and senses of a crocodile. This includes his jaw strength, able to bite through handcuffs and eat a chicken whole. He is also a cannibal. Killer Croc can also use gene-manipulating steroids to augment his deformity to give him a reptilian appearance. It gives him regenerative powers similar to a reptile, armored skin invulnerable to most forms of abrasion and even high caliber weapons fired from a distance, superhuman strength and durability. His claws allow him to cut open doors or crush skulls and cut people clean in half, while his fangs can bite down through bone, metal and wood. But withdraw cause his body to break down to his natural appearance. Feats *Stated by Batman to be able to lift a school bus... and eat half the children inside. *Has defeated Batman in some occasions. *Survived being mauled by Bane, and Solomon Grundy. *Made a underworld empire with the poor. *Single-handedly mauled an entire SWAT team *Escaped Arkham Asylum by biting off his own hands. *Joined Suicide Squad with Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Katana, El Diablo, and Captain Boomerang. Flaws * Loses his sense of humanity at time due to his genetic disorder and suffering prejudice from others. * From time to time,Killer Croc cannot equal to stronger opponents, Bane broke his arms several times already. Gallery Killer_Croc.jpg Killer Croc (THE JOKER'S ASYLUM).jpg ss-crocjpg-4852d7_765w.jpg Category:Animal Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Assassin Category:US Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Mutants Category:Murderers Category:Supervillains Category:Aquatic Combatants